The Rain Season, bits and pieces!
by elusivetwilight
Summary: Just bits and pieces for The Rain Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was saving this outtake for after Easter, but I thought I would post it up after all the lovely reviews and responses I had when Rain Season finished.**

**This picks up after Edward and Bella have graduated university and moved to Chicago. If you can't remember from the epilogue, Edward opened up a business with Tanya there. This is well before Bella is pregnant!**

**Bewbie snuggles to lambie for being such a fuckawesome ficwife and having a crack at this for me, last minute. **

**Music for this outtake: Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera **

* * *

Chicago

EPOV

"Mother of Fuck!"

I had been under this car for the last fucking two hours, trying to adjust the sway bar. It wasn't quite sealing and I was getting shit all over me every time I touched it now. I slammed the wrench down just as I heard a pair of footsteps echo into the garage. The sign asked for keys to be deposited in the night box. It was after six, the door was clearly marked and we were fucking closed. I know Tanya would have locked up behind her.

Who the fuck would come in here?

I rolled out from underneath the black Jag and sat up. I was exhausted, the long hours we'd been putting in to get our business up and off the ground were finally starting to pay off. Tanya and I had gone over the books the other night and realized we were in the black for almost six months solid. We would be able to take more people on if this kept up.

The footsteps walked through the long garage and I wiped my forehead, swearing as I realized there was still grease on my arms.

"We're fucking closed!"

The footsteps stopped, "You mean you wouldn't open up for me?"

Bella.

I smiled. She had been so patient after we moved, and had even found a job teaching English at one of the local high schools. I was so fucking proud of her.

Finally, she walked into my line of sight. My jaw fucking dropped.

Legs for miles in black fishnet and black satin stilettos. She wore a black trench coat that ended just above her knees, and had her hands in the pockets. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face. Her lips were red and her cheeks were flushed.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by. You weren't answering your phone. I called Tanya, and she said it was only you here."

I patted my pocket and realized my phone was probably in the office.

She licked her lips, and took her hands out of her pockets. She was wearing sheer black gloves, and I watched as she reached behind her towards her hair. As she did so, the coat rose a couple of inches and showed me more leg.

_Please be naked. Please be fucking naked. _

She took out the clip holding her hair back, and it fell in soft waves over her shoulders.

_Oh shit._

She threw the clip at me and I caught it.

She bit her lip, staring directly at me as she undid the belt of the coat.

"I know you've been working so hard lately, baby. I know you're doing it for us. I just want you to know I love you, and I want to do for you."

I nodded, watching her fingers slowly undo the buttons holding the coat together.

She turned around, showing me her back and slowly lifted up the coat, showing me the backs of her thighs, the stockings ended there with little black ruffled garters. I saw a glimpse of ruffled panties before she put the coat down.

"Oh fuck, Bella."

She smiled at me, all sly and shit and then carefully removed her arms from the coat. She held it to her, still looking over her shoulder.

Then she let it drop to her feet. She was wearing a satin pink corset that laced up the back with black satin ribbon. I could see the hint of her skin peeking through the lacing. Her arms were covered to just over her elbow in lacy black gloves.

"Jesus."

She turned around slowly, and I palmed my dick as it pulsed inside my jeans. I was wearing way too many fucking clothes.

She walked forward and I watched her legs move, her breasts confined inside the corset, ready to pop out at any given moment.

I stood up, as she walked towards me. I started to unzip the dark blue mechanic suit I was wearing. It was covered in grease and grime and so were my hands. I tried to wipe them on the front of the suit as she stalked towards me.

I wore a black VanHalen t shirt underneath, and she stopped in front of me while I struggled out of the sleeves I had rolled up. She topped right in front of me and I could see the very tops of her pink nipples as I looked down at her. Every time she drew in a breath, her breasts pressed tighter and I felt my cock leap.

Her hands went to the front of her corset and slowly undid the hooks. She opened it slowly, revealing a tiny black see through bra that barely covered her nipples. She squeezed her breasts together and I nearly lost my shit right there.

She put her hands behind her back and the bra slackened. She turned around and shook her ruffled ass at me, pressing it against me groin. Before I could grab her, she stepped away from me. She looked over her shoulder as she slowly slid one strap down and then the other before throwing the bra at me. I caught it and crushed the sheer material with my fingers.

She turned back around towards me, her gloved arms covering her breasts. I swallowed as she moved forward.

She ran one of her gloved fingers up my arm, over the dark grease on my tattoos.

"Wait, I'm covered in shit, just let me-"

"No way, Edward. Do not touch a fucking thing."

I raised an eyebrow at her, Bella rarely swore, and it was really fucking hot when she did. I glanced over at the desk that was behind us. The steel metal might be just the right height, but it was covered in tools and paper work.

I looked back at her and she was fucking stunning. My hands were around her waist, my mouth on hers, and her tongue warred with mine as I backed her up. I grabbed her ass, pulling her against me. She groaned as her back hit the bench. I was so hard, I didn't know if I could wait.

"I need you inside me, Edward."

"Fuck, you read my mind, turn around, sweetheart."

I pressed her front against the desk as I ground myself against her. I kissed her neck, biting her lightly and she pushed her ass against my suit, rubbing against my cock.

I grabbed a handful of her ruffled panties and yanked them down. My fingers stroked along her wet pussy as she moaned my name. Bella stuck her ass out further towards me, tossing her hair back and looking at me, her red lips a small O.

I pushed the rest of my mechanic suit down so that it pooled around my ankles. My boxers followed and I grabbed for my cock as it pushed up towards my stomach.

"Now, please, Edward."

I smacked her ass lightly, and she jumped, whimpering with need.

I guided myself in slowly and then grabbed her hips roughly. I withdrew and she moaned again, panting and then I thrust forward, filling her, and she cried out. Her pussy was so hot, and she squeezed me as I bent down and groaned in her ear

I withdrew again and then forward, the noises she was making driving me faster, deeper, harder.

She kept saying yes every time I buried myself deep and I felt my balls tingle, a curl in my abdomen and I knew I was close. I reached around her, finding her clit and stroked over her until I could feel her tightening around me, her hips shuddering as she pushed against me, begging for more.

I moved my hand back to her hip and squeezed, moving quicker, deeper, until she was crying out with her orgasm. It was so fucking intense and I came inside her before collapsing over her, panting. I leaned on my arms, still inside her and kissed her salty neck, sweaty from exertion.

"You ok, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Mmmm, more than ok, Mr. Cullen." When she purred like that it fucking did things to me. I withdrew and she sighed.

I toed out of my shoes and stepped out of my mechanic suit. Bella was leaning against the metal desk, watching me. I lunged for her, throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed as I slapped her naked ass.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Oh my God, you better not take me outside!"

"No fucking way. Nobody sees my fuckhot wife but me."

I walked through the adjoining office door and beelined for my door. I opened the door and stepped inside. Setting her back on her feet, she grabbed for my arms. When she had balanced herself, she went for my t-shirt and raised it over my head.

She ran her fingers over my tattoos, the fabric of her gloves felt funny, but my cock started to harden again as her lips latched onto my nipple, her teeth scraping against me as I hissed. She kissed my lion tattoo. We stumbled around the office as she stood on her tiptoes and I leaned down to kiss her. I palmed her breasts in my hands, my thumbs stroking over her nipples. She arched her back as her tongue moved with mine. Her gloved fingers cupped my balls and I pulled back and bit her lower lip gently.

I leaned down then and took one of her nipples in my mouth. She gasped while my tongue swirled around the hardened peak, her hands in my hair. I switched to the other while her hands wandered over my skin, up my arms, over my shoulders.

I lifted my head from her breasts and brushed my mouth over hers.

"The desk, Edward."

"What do you want, Bella."

"I want to fuck you on the desk."

Oh Shit.

I don't even know if I said that shit out loud or not, as I swiped the papers, and fuck knows whatever else off of my desk, hearing it scatter all over the floor. I climbed onto the desk, while she took off her shoes and threw them in the corner, narrowly missing a potted plant.

She took my hands and stepped up, her thighs straddling mine. She used one of her gloved hands to position me at her slick opening, and then sank down, her throaty moan filling the air around us.

"Oh God."

I held her hands as she began to move, her ass cheeks slapping down on my thighs. Her breasts bounced and I moved my hips with her. She slowed down, changing the movements of her hips and we groaned together. Her sighs and breathy whimpers were going to be the fucking death of me as I squeezed her hands, watching her.

Her hips started to twitch and she moved faster again, her hands leaving mine as she arched her back and cried out. I grabbed her hips again and caught her on the last wave, my growl meeting hers as I came inside her again. She collapsed onto my chest, panting, and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hair.

We lay like that for a while.

Finally she sighed and kissed my chest.

"How was your day?"

I laughed into her hair, "To be honest, probably one of the best fucking days I've ever had at work."

"Why's that?" she asked, and I could almost feel her smiling.

"Because my very dirty wife came by and screwed my brains out."

"Hm. That does sound like a nice day. Maybe she'll come by another time."

"She fucking better."

* * *

**A/N**

**There will be no sequel, just random outtakes when I get the inspiration to write them. Thanks again for all the support on this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Obviously, Steph Meyer and all own the Twilight stuff.**

**To give some background, this was originally written for Fics for Nash, and it's now being released to the wild. Enjoy!**

**This outtake picks up one year after Bella's parent's deaths, and roughly about six months since Edward and Bella were married on New Year's.**

* * *

BPOV

The kitchen calendar stared back at me, and I bit my lip.

Finals had finished, the last day of classes was yesterday.

I blinked, feeling a horrible, uncontrollable shudder move through my body.

I'm better. I'm better. I'm better.

It was a mantra I had been repeating to myself over and over.

No you're not, an internal voice whispered inside.

I'd been going to therapy for a little while now and Dr. Gerandy had recommended a therapist. She was also trying to monitor my medication.

I felt very up and down, during certain times of the day. I was getting these awful flushings, but Dr. Gerandy assured me it was only a side affect and lowered my dosage.

Things had been tense between Edward and me. It was my fault mostly, I just couldn't seem to get myself together, I was frustrated, and I took it out on him.

More than once he had slammed out of the house, and I would cry alone.

And more than once, he would come back after ten minutes, find me curled up in the spare bedroom, and carry me to our bed. He would hold me, I would apologize, and he would tell me it was ok.

But it wasn't. I knew I was hurting him. I knew it was driving a wedge between us, and coupled with finals week, and Edward trying to finish his thesis, things had reached a quiet draw.

I brought this up in therapy, so Dr. Goff and I explored the differences between fear and anger.

Was I subconsciously afraid that Edward would leave me?

I had been very clingy lately, and I know he had noticed.

One night he'd come in, his green eyes weary. I'd said some really nasty things to him that morning, and he'd left the house early for class.

My heart broke, knowing I had caused that look on his face.

I wrung my hands together, realized I was doing that, and put them at my sides.

"Hi."

His eyes, which had been avoiding mine, finally moved to look directly at me.

"Hi."

"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, "No."

I started wringing my hands again, and the silence was almost painful. I bit the inside of my cheek, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, taking a deep breath inside of himself, "I know."

There was about five feet between us, it seemed bigger though. All I wanted was for him to touch me. His hands on me, his mouth, his warm breath in my ear.

I felt tears burn in my eyes, "Edward?"

He shifted his feet, "Yeah?"

"I need you," I whispered, and my breath broke. He was the only person I could truly lay myself bare with, open, and vulnerable.

He was across the floor, the gap closed, and his hands cradled my chin as lips settled on mine. He tasted like cinnamon gum and tobacco: smoky, sweet, and spice. His tongue touched mine, and I touched back, seeking the solace of his warm mouth. His fingers roamed into my hair, and I angled my face. The kiss went deeper and I pressed closer, running my hands up under his t-shirt, over his striated stomach.

Our lips broke apart while I raised his t-shirt above his head. I traced over his stomach, up towards his lion tattoo. I ran my fingernails across his heart and softly over the feathers of the swan tattoo.

"Come upstairs with me?"

He nodded and I took his hand. He followed mutely, his footsteps heavy behind me on the stairs. We reached the top, and rather than lead him into the bedroom, I pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Bella-"

I turned to him as he walked in behind me. The light flickered on, and I put a finger over his lips.

"Please, Edward. Let me."

I took off my clothes, piece by piece and laid them on the floor at my feet. His eyes watched me, his jaw flexed. When I was completely naked, I turned around and walked into the shower, turning the water on. Before the spray could get me, I got out, and slid the door closed.

I reached for his belt and undid it before snaking it through the loops of his jeans. Dropping it next to my clothes, my fingers were at the button fly of his jeans, slowly opening them. I shoved his jeans slowly down his legs, and noticed his erection was straining against his boxers. I ran a finger over him and his breath was a hiss between his teeth.

I licked my lips and slowly pulled his boxers down, revealing the two black stars that sat low on his hip bones. I couldn't resist bending down to kiss them, his skin warm and supple beneath my lips.

Edward stepped out of his jeans and boxers while I opened the shower doors. He allowed me to pull him in and the spray hit me in the back. I traced his arms, my fingernail running over the edges of the green flame ink that licked up his forearms.

I moved around him, to his back. He stepped forward, and some of the water ran in tiny rivers down his back, over the tree ink. I traced the branches with my fingertips. His muscles bunched and flexed as I tickled over them.

I laid my palms fully on him now, the water making his skin slick, and slowly rubbed upward. He sighed, and I could feel him relaxing under my touch.

I had to taste his skin. I laid my lips gently in the middle of the tree and licked slowly up. His skin always tasted amazing, like rain, and something uniquely Edward.

I remembered the way I had screeched at him this morning, and I felt guilt twist in my stomach. I put my arms around him, my breasts pressed against him and I laid my cheek on his back.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

His hands reached up to mine, loosening my locked hands so he could turn around in my arms.

Finally he faced me, his eyes held me, and his arms were strong bands around me.

"Stop apologizing, Bella. I know it's hard for you, right now. We'll get through this, ok?"

I looked down, but he wouldn't let me for too long. His fingers tilted my chin back up, and his lips hovered over mine.

"Ok?" His green eyes were intense as he waited for my answer.

"Ok."

He kissed me then, our mouths colliding, melding. I felt a warmth spread from my chest and filtering through to my stomach, my legs, my arms. It settled as floaty butterflies in my belly, and I could feel my nipples tingling. His hands were at my back, roughly running up and down my spine.

I wanted him to hold me, to squeeze me, tighter.

He knew, somehow he knew, and he pulled me to him tighter, so tight that I didn't know where I started, and he ended. Water ran over us, his hands ran over me and I gave myself over to his touch, his mouth.

Later, much later, he held me, stroking my hair, until I fell asleep against his chest.

+RS+

EPOV

Kick.

I rolled over, not really awake.

Kick.

I opened my eyes, not really seeing much in the darkness. I could hear fine though.

Bella was panting in her sleep, as if she was running. I leaned up on an elbow, my fingers cupping her small shoulder.

"Bella?"

"No no no no no no."

I shook her a little harder this time.

"Sweetheart, wake up."

I pulled her against my chest, she struggled, her hands pushing at me. I squeezed her closer to me as she tried to break free from me.

"Bella!"

She tensed, her whole body freezing, her body taut as a fucking bow. The hands on my chest stopped pushing, and then she crumpled against my chest. She anchored herself to me then, an arm wrapping around my neck, her legs trying to tangle with mine. Her breathing was harsh and she trembled all over.

"It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok. I'm here. I've got you. Nothing will hurt you. It's just me and you here."

She was covered in sweat, her skin slick against mine. I ran my hands over her back, smoothing her hair from her face and back down her spine. She continued to cling to me, and I rocked her back and forth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," her breath broke on that one syllable, and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

I sighed into her hair, and she was quiet in my arms.

"Are you sure you still want to go today?"

"I'll be fine," she murmured against my chest.

We fell back asleep that way, but just before she relaxed, I felt her tremble. I tightened my arms around her, trying to keep the things that were scaring the shit out of her away.

+RS+

EPOV

I was up before her that morning, Bella still fully asleep in bed. I knew she was going through a lot lately, she had told me what the therapist said, that shit would get worse before it got better.

I fucking hated seeing her this way.

I put the coffee machine on, and pulled my cigarettes out of my green Adidas track pants pocket. I put one between my lips and lit it with my Zippo. Opening the front door, I rubbed a hand over my chest, I hadn't bothered with a shirt when I got up. Walking down the wooden steps in my bare feet, I dragged on the cigarette, and blew smoke into the cool morning air. It was still chilly outside for late May, but the crisp air was waking me up. I flicked ash and took another pull on my cigarette, while I walked down the driveway to get the newspaper.

Our new next door neighbor, was outside watering her plants. She was paused over her tulips, her mouth hanging open. I'd only seen her outside a few times with her cat. Right now, she was standing there with her mouth hanging open and I looked down at myself to see what she was staring at but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She must have been staring at my tattoos. I bent over to pick up the paper, and when I looked up, meeting her eyes, she was still staring.

I winked at her and she fucking jumped. The hose sprayed out of control over the yard, and she got hold of it, moving to the other side of the house, away from me.

I laughed, and walked back inside the house. Once inside, I walked through and opened the door to the back porch to finish my cigarette.

I heard Bella behind me, and turned around to look at her. She was wearing a t-shirt, no bra, and the early morning chill hardened her nipples. She wore these tiny shorts and I couldn't fucking resist stepping behind and squeezing her ass her as she eyed the headlines on the paper.

She shrieked and giggled, and it made me smile. I kissed her neck and she angled her head away, giving me more skin. She hummed as my stubble scratched her while I devoured her neck. I sucked on her earlobe as her hands pulled my arms around her.

Turning her toward me, she whispered in her still sleep rough voice, "Good morning."

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen."

She turned around in my arms, and I kissed her smile.

"I promise to be better today," her eyes were solemn, and I traced my finger over her lips.

"Just promise to be you, you don't have to be better," I looked into her eyes as I smoothed my hand down her cheek.

"But-"

I kissed her mouth, "No buts. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded.

"We better get going then."

As part of her therapy, the doctor had suggested that Bella go camping, and specifically, back to Goat Rocks in Washington. It was important for her to break the associations she had, but she was incredibly nervous about going back, especially being in the woods.

But she wanted to try, desperately, if it meant an end to the fucking nightmares, and meds.

We loaded up my SUV, we were flying out, and then renting a car to drive over. She was quiet on the car ride to the airport, and I held her hand, stroking over her knuckles, trying to reassure her.

Our flight seemed over with too quick, and we were packing the rental car and driving from the airport in Seattle, leaving the city behind to trees and mountains.

I cracked the window, and the wind roared as I blew cigarette smoke out. Bella yawned, while she tried to curl into her seat, but sleep evaded her and eventually, her hand found my knee. She needed to stay connected to me and I put my cigarette out. Placing my hand over hers, I squeezed her fingers.

"Talk to me, Bella. Tell me what's going through your head."

"That giddy feeling I had, seeing my mom and dad so happy together. When I wasn't looking, they would kiss, or cuddle. The affection that was between them, it was something I thought I would never see.

"I remember going to pick up my mom's flowers, and buying the cooler to keep them fresh. They had written their vows, and dad had made sure he tucked them into his inside jacket pocket. I remember the way he smiled at me at one point, his mustache twitching while he grinned. He looked about ten years younger."

She went quiet, her eyes staring forward, and I didn't want to press her too fucking hard. We would be spending the majority of the week out in the woods. Bella and I had packed all kinds of camping and hiking shit. We weren't going to hike much, it wasn't that kind of trip, really.

I drove on, and eventually found the drop off point for the car. We got out, and Bella popped the trunk. I lifted the packs out, and we both changed our shoes. I checked both packs and Bella stood next to me, watching my hands. I helped her put hers on, giving her the lighter one.

"Ready?"

She nodded and we set out.

It was an easy enough trail to follow, the plan being to hike for a better part of the day and find a flat campsite.

We followed up the trail, most of the view obscured by trees. Golden sunlight filtered through the leaves, and it wasn't too warm.

Bella walked beside me, and I tried to shorten my stride so she could keep pace with me. Her face was going really fucking pale the deeper we went into the woods, and I offered her my hand. Her eyes met mine, and she placed her palm in mine, small fingers wrapping around my hand. I tried to reassure her, and she bit her lip.

At one point of the trail, it was narrow enough where we had to walk single file. Tree roots had grown across the trail, and I stepped over a gnarled branch that poked out of the ground. Bella was right behind me, and I heard the skip in her step as she started to trip.

I turned around and caught her before she could do more than catch her toe.

She was breathing really hard, as she grabbed onto my forearms.

"Hey. I've got you, sweetheart. You ok?"

She nodded, "Just um, give me a moment."

I righted her, but held on, her legs were shaky, in fact her whole body was fucking trembling.

"Bella look at me. Look at my eyes."

She looked up, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you or me. You're safe, ok sweetheart?"

Her mouth twitched when she tried to smile at me. "Ok."

Eventually we kept on, and she took my hand again.

We walked until the sun started to dip, and eventually arrived at a quiet spot near a creek. Bella and I took off our packs and she helped me assemble the small tent. She smiled when I tried to figure out how to get the fire going.

"I've done this a thousand times with my dad," she took the flint from my hands, and started the fire and assembled the cooking stuff. I sat back and watched her nimbly put it together.

She looked back at me, her first smile of the day.

I held up my hands, "I bow to your excessive knowledge of camping shit."

She giggled and punched me in the arm. I grabbed for her and she playfully struggled with me.

"Now, now, no fucking around near the campfire." I said with mock seriousness.

"I'll bet that's a rule I can get you to break before the stars come out."

Her pupils darkened and my hold relaxed as her lips met mine. My eyes closed as she kissed me. She sucked my lower lip between her teeth and I reached to pull the elastic down from her pony tail.

We jumped as the fire crackled next to us.

She smiled, "I guess I should get dinner going. You're probably starving." She moved away from me towards our packs.

I smoked a cigarette, flicking it into the fire and got the rest of our stuff unpacked. Bella busied herself at the fire while I laid out our sleeping bags inside the tent.

Dinner was really fucking good, even over a campfire. At least I thought so. Bella moved her food around her tin plate.

"Try and eat something. I don't want you to get sick out here."

She bit her lip, but ate a few more bites.

The small creek near the campsite had shallow pool in it, enough to cool off in and far enough from the trail to keep us from being noticed. I had noticed it when we were looking for a campsite.

Bella started to gather the dishes. I got up to help her, but she stopped me, "I'm gonna um, try to wash these…by myself. I'll call if I need you."

It was the way she said try, like she had to force it out. I realized I had to let her do this, I couldn't hold her hand the entire way.

So she went, and I waited. I poked at the fire, smoked a cigarette. I listened, it must have been a good fucking seven minutes, at least.

The sun was just starting to fade, the last orange and pink light was melting into purples and blues, like a gathering bruise.

I walked over to the creek, listening for any sound of Bella's movement.

But it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Bella?"

I walked into the clearing, and nearly fucking tripped over the cook ware. The dishes and pans clanked together as I looked around for her. She wasn't anywhere near the small pool. Water trickled, leaves rustled, but not a fucking sight or sound of her anywhere.

"Bella!"

I called for her again, but there was still no answer.

"Bella, sweetheart, call out if you can hear me. I'll find you."

Silence, except for the gurgle of water. Light was fading too quickly from the cover of trees.

I walked forward, and circled around the pool. I started off into the trees, broadening my circle, calling out for her. After about ten minutes I stopped moving, listening for her. What if she had tripped and hit her head off some fucking rock?

There was a large boulder next to me, covered in moss and leaves. I leaned against it, and when I did, I noticed a small bit of pink cloth.

Bella.

"Bella!" I moved around the rock, and knelt in front of her.

She was staring off to the side, her eyes not really focusing on anything. She was frozen, her face too pale. I moved next to her, my back against the cool rock. She was curled around her legs.

"Bella?"

She licked her lips, and suddenly took a large gasp of air in, it sawed into her lungs, and it sounded really fucking painful. I tried to rub her back.

Finally she spoke, "This was a mistake."

I scooted closer to her, "Why?"

She still hadn't looked away from the point she was staring at in the forest, "I don't think I can do this, Edward. I'm so scared."

Her whole body fucking shuddered, and I put my arm around her.

"That's what we're here for though, Bella. You can do this, sweetheart. It's not supposed to be easy."

I turned her face towards me, and her eyes were fucking wide with fear. It twisted me up inside, seeing her this fucking scared.

I touched the side of her cheek with my knuckles, "You are fucking beautiful, and brave, and more than you give yourself credit for. You're here aren't you?"

She bit her lip and slowly nodded. I swiped at a tear on her cheek, "That's more than anyone could ask of you."

I brushed my lips over hers, and she slowly relaxed, reaching absently for my forearm, holding onto me. Her fingers were cold as she squeezed me, almost as if she was reassuring herself I was here.

"C'mon. Do you wanna go back to the camp?"

She licked her lips and cleared her throat, "Yeah. You might have to lead the way. I kinda got lost."

I smiled at her, "See? That's why I'm here. Fucking Captain Compass." I pulled out the compass I'd bought and she giggled at me.

Taking her hand, I led her towards our camp, stopping to get the pans along the way. We carried them back, and Bella packed them away. I smoked in front of the dying fire, poking it with a stick and watching the glowing embers die. Bella was getting herself ready for bed in the tent, and I poured water over the campfire, making sure it was completely out before leaving it.

I ducked into the tent, Bella had changed into soft flannel, and laid out some for me on my side of the sleeping bag. I smirked at her as I changed, and I could feel her eyes on me, devouring me.

She giggled as I got under the blankets and I pulled her close to me and she smiled as I buried my face in her neck. Her hands wove into my hair as I kissed her soft skin. Even after a day of hiking outdoors, she still smelled fucking sweet, like sunshine and Bella.

She exhaled slowly, her soft sigh turning into a moan as I edged back her top, exposing her collarbone.

Fuck, I don't think she's wearing a bra.

"Edward…we can't…out here."

I slipped a hand under her shirt and was so fucking happy my suspicions were confirmed. I squeezed her breast, rubbing my thumb slowly over her nipple.

"Who's gonna stop us? Smokey the fucking Be-"

"Don't even say it, please." Her voice was sober, the sexy tone gone. I pulled my hand out from her top and looked at her face in the dull fading twilight.

Fucking great job, asshole. Bears. Her parents were mauled by a bear and you make Smokey jokes.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

She pursed her lips, "No you're not. You're trying to be funny, and you're too hot for words, so I forgive you."

I quirked a brow at her, "Too hot for words?"

I could feel her blushing, "Yeah."

"And why am I too hot for words?"

"Cause of your tattoos. And your eyes. And your hair. And your jaw. And your hands-"

"My hands? How the fuck are my hands too hot for words?"

She was quiet, and her eyes met mine in the silence.

We stared at each other for a moment, and I realized what she was doing. This wasn't supposed to be about me, though. It was supposed to be about her.

I took a deep breath and smirked at her.

Kissing her lips, "I love the way your lips go all pouty red after I've kissed you. It's so fucking sexy."

I kissed her cheeks, "I love how you still blush at little things, even after all the things we've done together."

I planted wet kisses along her jaw and to her ear where I whispered, "I love the way your whole body melts when I whisper in your ear, sweetheart," she shivered then, from the top of her head to her toes, "Yeah. Fucking just like that."

I sucked on her earlobe as my hand slowly slid under her shirt again.

"I love your breasts. Love the way they feel in my hands," I kissed her collarbone as I squeezed one of her breasts gently.

"I love the way your nipples feel in my mouth," I raised her shirt up, and she arched her back as I leaned over her, and took her nipple in my mouth sucking, teasing with my tongue, gently using my teeth.

I moved to switch to the other one, and breathed against her skin, "I love the way you respond to every fucking touch, and I love that it's only ever been my touch that makes you feel this way."

I sucked her other nipple into my mouth and listened to her breath break on a sigh.

Her fingers were in my hair, pulling as she pushed herself against me. I put my hand underneath her, at the small of her back and spread my fingers wide. I lifted my head, and blew gently on her hardened nipples.

I kissed the skin on her stomach, "I love the way your skin feels, it's always so fucking soft. I could taste you all over and still need more."

I knelt between her legs, and slowly dragged her pajama bottoms down.

"Fuck, Bella. No panties?"

She bit her lip and I felt my dick twitch. She sat up then, and dragged her shirt over her head. Her hair tumbled around her creamy skin, and she looked fucking ethereal in the blue evening light.

She was naked now, and she lay back down on the soft blankets.

I quickly pulled my pants off, fumbling in the sleeping bag, but managing to somehow drag them off. She smiled at me as I joined her. I could feel my cock pressing against the soft skin of her thighs and she reached between us. I squeezed my eyes shut, as she wrapped her hand around me. She pumped once, twice and my hand moved up her thigh, sliding between her parted legs.

"I fucking love how I can make you so wet, Bella. I love how I can turn you on. I slipped a finger over her clit and she squeezed my dick, whimpering as she bit her lip.

"I need you inside me Edward."

I slipped a finger inside her pussy, then another. Moving them inside her, I found the spot that made her buck against my hand. I looked at her, and she was so fucking ready, I decided not to tease us both any longer. She knew when I moved up her body her legs parting, and her hands reached for my shoulders. I aligned our bodies, and slowly thrust into her.

We groaned in unison, and I moved inside her as she wrapped her legs around me. I felt her ankles cross, as she rose up to meet me. I kissed her, my tongue sweeping across hers, matching the same rhythm of my hips, as I felt her warm welcoming heat. I buried myself in her again and again, deeper and deeper.

She was moaning now, but I swallowed the majority of her sounds with my mouth.

We breathed together as the pressure built, and splintered in a crescendo of nerves, and blinding light. She broke first, pulling at my hair, her legs squeezing me deeper.

I felt the sensations shoot down, spiraling low, and I pumped again before cumming inside her. I rolled to the side, taking her with me, and lazily pulling the sleeping bag up. Bella lay in my arms, and she cuddled up to my chest, her nose nuzzling my skin.

Eventually she pulled her pajamas back on, and so did I. We settled further into the warmth of the sleeping bags, and I kissed her lips before we fell asleep.

+RS+

EPOV

The next morning, Bella made the most fuck awesome french toast I have ever had in my whole fucking life. I could have sat there for the rest of the fucking day but Bella insisted we would run out of shit if I ate everything just now.

The weather was heating up for mid morning and when Bella went to wash the breakfast dishes in the creek, I pulled my clothes off and jumped into the small pool ahead of her. She was really fucking pissed at first cuz she got some of the splash, but I eventually coaxed her into joining me.

Once in the water, she laughed, like really fucking loud, for the first time in weeks. We splashed, I let her try to dunk me. She giggled that sexy giggle of hers. Then we made out like fucking teenagers.

Over the week, Bella slowly let herself go, and I could see she was allowing herself to relax. We hiked, she attempted to teach me to fish, and I really fucking sucked at it.

There was one night where she must have been dreaming. She woke me up by whispering my name.

"Edward."

"Bella? You ok," I yawned, I couldn't get my eyes open.

"Yeah. It's ok, go back to sleep."

"What's wrong?" I rubbed a hand over my face and pulled her closer to me. She was too far away.

"Nothing. I just-It's nothing. Go to sleep." She wrapped her arms around me and tried to bury her face in my chest. I could feel her wet cheek against my skin.

"Bella."

She exhaled, "I had a dream about my mom and dad, and it just made me sad."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No. They were happy. It reminded me of that time when I saw them in the graveyard."

I felt myself go cold. That time, when she'd 'seen' them, was at her own funeral, when I had nearly lost her last Fall. She had told me it was like some fucked up near death experience and every time I thought about that time, it made me feel fucking ill.

She continued talking about her dream, "They were laughing, and reciting their vows the way they had planned. Mom was holding her lilies that I had brought for her. They were like teenagers, overgrown teenagers. It was just…nice. And I missed them. When I woke up, I just felt really sad."

My hand smoothed down her side, and I looked up as I held her. The tent had one of these removable tops with a small screen to keep the bugs out. It was great for stargazing. I'd read there was supposed to be a meteor shower one of the nights we were here.

A huge blue streak shot across the sky.

"Bella. Look! Look up."

She turned her head, and her breath caught as an even bigger flash moved quickly over the dark satin of the night sky.

We watched for ages as the stars fell like tiny wishes. Bella whispered it was beautiful. I looked down at her, at the wonder in her beautiful eyes, her soft dark hair, and her pretty face. I had to agree with her there.

Beautiful.

+RS+

Two weeks later.

I looked up from the kitchen table as Bella walked in after her latest therapy session.

Usually her eyes were tired when she walked in, and she liked to be alone with her thoughts, but tonight she walked right up behind me and perched on my shoulders.

"Hi baby," she kissed the side of my neck and bit my earlobe, "Guess what?"

I turned my head to kiss her lips, "What?"

"I had my final session today."

I turned around fully now and pulled her onto my lap, "Really?"

She nodded.

"Sweetheart, I'm so fucking proud of you. What did the doctor say?"

She smiled, "Dr. Goff said I had made a lot of progress, and that since our trip, I had shown a vast improvement."

I kissed her hard on the mouth, "Fucking amazing. This calls for celebration."

I stood up with her in my arms, and before she could grab for my neck, I lifted her over my shoulder. She fucking squealed and grabbed for my belt.

I started for the stairs and she laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I thought I would give you the customary Finished With Therapy Screw."

She laughed hard as I topped the stairs, "I didn't realize that was part of the package."

"Oh yeah," I started to undo the zipper on the back of her skirt, "And then we go for fucking ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah. Who the fuck doesn't love ice cream?"

**A/N**

**OMG, the fromage. Sorry.**

**Special thanks to Irishtwisisters who beta'd this for me, she is a lovely wee star who also writes twi-fic. Check out her fic Kiss Me I'm Irish on ff.**

**And with any Rain Season update, special thanks to Sunfeathers for believing in us here at Kiltward central. **

*****SPECIAL NOTE*****

**There will be another Rain Season outtake very soon, and will be included in the Fandom for Preemies compilation. Please see the link on my profile for more information.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is another out take for The Rain Season, which was my first fic. I had a few requests for this and decided to give it a go. **

**This was also written as part of the Fandom for Preemies, in benefit of March of Dimes. **

**

* * *

BPOV**

November in Chicago. The very last of the autumn leaves were hanging on to their color, and the wind turned icier.

I pulled on my gloves, and headed out to the car. Edward had insisted on getting me something ultra safe, while he drove a car that was barely street legal. We had compromised on a smaller sportier SUV. I stepped into the car, and the door seemed to shut too loud in the quiet dark garage.

I pressed the button for the garage door, and backed out slowly. Rain pattered gently onto the windshield, and I turned the wipers on as I made my way to school.

Edward had left long before me. He had been working long hours at the shop recently, leaving early in the morning, and coming in late at night. I knew he was doing something he loved, but he seemed so tired when he came in. I missed him, and most nights he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I only vaguely felt his lips on my cheek when he left in the morning.

The day went by, my students filtered in and out of the door, like a constant tide. In most of my classes, we were watching a movie as a reward for getting through the book that the movie was based on. The students loved it because I allowed snacks in the classroom during the period.

The quiet was nice at first, but it also gave me a lot of time to think. My thoughts returned to Edward, and I worried that he was wearing himself down. He was doing something he loved, just like I was. We had been trying for a baby for the last six months, but hadn't been successful yet. I wondered if it was wearing him down as well.

It was Friday, maybe I could convince him to take the weekend off. When he came in tonight, we would need to have a talk.

~RS~

EPOV

I was so fucking tired. The only thing I had energy for was to light my cigarette and drive myself the fuck home. I maneuvered the car around the streets, avoiding stop lights, finding the quickest route home. When I pulled up in the drive, the lights were still on, which meant Bella was still up.

Closing the garage door behind me, I walked into the house, "Bella?"

"In here," she called from the kitchen.

I shuffled forward, my shoes scuffing the floor. I stopped to try to rub the rubber mark off of the tile, realizing I was so tired, I could barely pick up my feet. I yawned, and ran my hand through my hair.

The ceiling light lit the kitchen with white light, and Bella was waiting for me, leaning over the counter. She was flipping through a recipe book, her dark hair slightly falling forward.

She looked up when I walked in, "Hi baby."

I yawned again, rubbing the front of my t-shirt, "Hi sweetheart."

"Tired," she asked as she moved forward.

I nodded as she came closer, "Yeah. Just a little."

She took my hand, "C'mon. Let's get you upstairs to bed."

I blindly followed her, vaguely noticing she was wearing pajama pants with little pigs on her ass and a white t-shirt.

She helped me undress, and I fucking let her do most of it, noticing when she ran her hands up my chest, and I felt her lips linger at the ink on my chest. When I was down to my boxers, she pushed me towards the bed, and I fell in, laying on my side. She turned the light out and scrambled over me, pulling the covers up.

Bella tucked herself up against me, and I put an arm around her. Her hand settled on my chest, over my heart, and I rested my chin on the top of her head.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard her whisper softly, "I miss you."

But I was too far gone to ask her what she meant.

~RS~

I opened my eyes, but the room was still dark. Bella was pressed up against me, her arms wrapped around me, her cheek against my naked chest. My hand was on her soft hip, and I squeezed gently, loving the way she felt underneath my hand.

She sighed, trying to move closer, "What time is it Edward?"

"Go back to sleep, it's way too fucking dark outside for it to be time to get up," I whispered.

"Kinda awake now anyways," she whispered back.

I could feel her warm breath against my skin, and her hand slid up my shoulder, moving to the back of my neck.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm?"

"What did you mean when you said you missed me?"

She was quiet for a moment before answering, "Well, you've just been working so much; I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You see me when I come in."

"I know," she shifted against me, trying to closer, "I just miss my husband."

"We're really fucking back logged right now-"

She stopped me with a finger over my lips, "Edward, you can't do it all. You can't be there twenty-four seven."

I exhaled and turned onto my back, Bella followed with me, "Tanya's been on me as well to take a break."

"See? When was the last time we really spent time together?"

I tried to think back, but couldn't honestly remember.

Bella answered my long pause, "You see?"

I yawned, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

She rubbed her cheek against my chest, "You don't have to be sorry. Go back to sleep baby. It's too early to talk about this right now."

I could feel myself fading as I struggled to answer her, "…'Kay."

~RS~

BPOV

I watched as Edward came down the stairs, his shirt off, wearing a pair of pajama pants, the black stars on his hips just peaking out of the waistband. He lit a cigarette at the bottom of the stairs and stalked off towards the kitchen sliding door.

With his back to me, I watched his shoulders flex, shivering the branches of the tree inked onto his skin. I never got tired of tracing those lines with my eyes, my fingers, my tongue.

I heard the glass door open after he disappeared from view, and I decided to join him. I set my coffee mug down and got up. Padding into the kitchen, I stepped softly up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good morning," I kissed the middle of his back, and he reached around to pull me forward to his front.

Once I was facing him, his tired eyes smiled at me as he blew smoke towards the chilly morning air pouring from the open door.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"I have a surprise for you."

One of his eyebrows raised as he drew on his cigarette, "What kind of surprise?"

I smiled broader at him, "A good one. I booked us a hotel room in the city. And you and I are going to spend the weekend together."

His green eyes looked down at me, full of heat, "How long will it take to pack?"

"Not long, I don't plan on wearing much," I bit my lip, and gave him a look full of promise.

Edward took a final drag from his cigarette and flicked it out into the yard. Blowing the rest of his smoke outside, he looked at me with that one eyebrow cocked, his eyes knowing.

"Oh really, Mrs. Cullen. Why don't you plan on wearing much?"

I licked his nipple as my hands caressed the V of muscle that led into his pants, "Because I plan on being naked with you for most of the weekend."

The smile faded from his eyes as I cupped him over the soft cotton. His voice was smoky when he spoke, "Sounds like a fucking excellent plan to me. When do we leave?"

"Check in isn't until two. What will we do until then?"

He leaned down, and before I knew what he was doing, he flung me over his shoulder. I squealed, and grabbed onto the waistband of his pants. He shut the sliding door, and then smacked my bottom, making me shriek.

"I suppose I can think of something to fill the time."

I squirmed, but he held me steady and pinched me lightly, "Hey! No pinching!"

"There's gonna be more than fucking pinching, in a minute!"

I felt my heart beat pick up, and my blood flowed quicker in my veins, as my body reacted to his words and the promise in his voice.

~RS~

"Hmmm, this is nice."

Water trickled as Edward raised his arm, running his hand along my arm that rested on the edge of the large tub. I sighed, closing my eyes, enjoying every sensation that ran through my body. The warm sudsy water around us, the wet skin of my back pressed against his chest. I felt his lips press against my temple, as his fingertips ran over my skin, deliciously raising goose bumps where they touched.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"The first time we…you know. Remember, right after? We were in the bath…?"

"As if I could fucking forget." His hand moved up to my shoulder, and in my peripheral I could see the green flames of his forearm as he moved over my collarbone.

His voice was low in my ear, making me shiver, "You were so fucking beautiful."

I bit my lip as his hand moved under the surface, cupping my breast, squeezing. I could feel him against my bottom, hard, pressing into my back.

His hand traveled lower, making my stomach tighten in anticipation as his warm wet fingers, moved over my navel and down between my parted legs.

Sighing his name, his fingers delved between my slit and I tried not to move my hips as he found my clitoris. My head laid back against his chest, and I closed my eyes, giving myself over to the sensations of his circling fingers.

I felt his lips kiss my cheek, and his words melted me as he whispered them in my ear, "I want to watch you cum, and then I'm going to carry you from this bath and fuck you."

I gasped at his words, and felt liquid fire pulse through me, and this time, my hips couldn't resist bucking against his fingers. His teeth found my earlobe as his other hand moved under the water, cupping my other breast. I whimpered as his finger tweaked my nipple, and then his hand squeezed my breath as the fingers moving between my legs quickened their pace.

"Don't hold back, sweetheart. I want to fucking hear you let go."

That deliciously familiar feeling tightened in my belly, my body tensed, and my hands made fists under the water. I could hear myself panting, until finally the sensations built until it was almost too much, and I was floating, sighing in Edward's arms as I settled in his arms.

We lay there for a little bit, until we stirred and finally got out. Drying each other, our hands circled over the other's naked skin, until the towels dropped. Then it was his hands cupping my breasts again, and it was my fingernails scratching up his bicep lightly.

Edward's lips found mine, our teeth clashed, as he kissed me roughly. I was still floaty when we got out of the bath, still glowing from his fingers between my legs. But now, my body was awake and alive again, and I wanted to go again. His hands were in my hair, freeing it from where I had loosely tied it up, and he held my head, his fingers tangled in my hair. Pressing myself against him, I reached down and wrapped my hand around his hard cock.

He growled into my mouth as his tongue pressed against mine. His hands cupped my bottom, squeezing. As my knee rose to his hip, I tried to align our bodies, which was an impossibility as Edward was taller than me.

But he knew what I wanted, he lifted me, cupping my backside, and grinding his cock against me. My hands lifted to grab a hold of him, to the back of his neck. I moaned as his cock connected with a sweet spot briefly. Wrapping my legs around his hips, we panted into each other's mouths as he broke the kiss to look into my eyes.

His eyes burned, those crystal green eyes of his were almost hidden behind his aroused pupils, and I bit his lower lip before sucking it into my mouth.

He carried me out of the bathroom, his voice low as he kissed my mouth harshly, bruising my lips.

Laying me on the turned down bed, he followed me, bracing himself on his arms as he continued to kiss me. I ground my hips against him, needing him inside.

He stopped kissing me to nibble his way down my neck to my breasts. He pinched one nipple while his mouth settled over the other pink crest. I felt his tongue before his teeth grazed my nipple, and I gasped. One of his hands moved between my legs, sliding easily between my folds.

"Fuck, you are so wet." He stood up fully, and my eyes darted down to his cock, and I licked my lips.

My eyes met his again, and his jaw ticked, and my whole body quivered in anticipation. I knew that look.

"Turn over, Bella."

I rolled over, flicking my hair over my shoulder, and looking behind me at him. Pushing my ass up towards him, he slapped my rounded flesh lightly. My nerves were already on fire, and the slight pleasure pain of the smack made me whimper.

I watched him wrap a hand around his cock, caressing my bottom, teasing me. Seeing his inked forearm flex as his large hand wrapped around his aroused dick only made my knees weak. He guided his cock towards my entrance, and I feel him graze it lightly, eliciting a groan from me. His hands were on my hips now, his fingers squeezing before he entered me, his skin smacking against mine as cried out at the full feeling of his cock inside me.

His rhythm was swift, and I matched him, pushing my hips against him. Our bodies met again and again as I closed my eyes. Again and again he slid in and out of me, his cock hitting a place inside me that made me moan every time he moved against it.

His fingers squeezed my hips harder, bring me closer to a precipice that my body wanted to be flung over the edge of.

He pressed into me again, and I had no way of containing myself any longer as my entire body wound itself until it exploded. I could feel myself clenching inside, and he drove home once more before he growled loudly, pulsing deeply inside me.

He pulled out of me, and his hands traced down my spine. He joined me on the bed, and he pulled me against his body, both of us slick and content.

"I love you, sweetheart."

His voice was hoarse, and sleepily I answered him, "I love you too, Edward."

~RS~

BPOV

_Eight weeks later_

I raised my head from the toilet, and felt another wave of nausea roll through my stomach.

Bacon. I could smell bacon, and it was like the air was coated with it, sliding greasy fingers up my nose and down my throat.

Edward must have made it before he went to work this morning. By the time I extracted my head from the toilet and got ready for school, I knew there was no way I could go anywhere near that kitchen.

School was even worse. The all around queasy feeling didn't leave until my classes were finished, which meant that I only felt better after the students were gone for the day. I was irritable and crampy, and I felt too sorry for myself to get up and eat anything, knowing it would just make me feel ill.

I knew I was coming down with something, but there was no way I could be off just now, grades were due for mid quarter right before Christmas break.

I was trying to concentrate on the papers in front of me, figuring if I could get them graded before I went home, I could lay in bed.

I looked up at a quiet knock on the open wooden door leading into my classroom. Mrs. Engel came in through the open doorway. She taught geometry in the classroom next to mine. Mrs Engel, or Ann as she always had to remind me, has been a teacher for more than thirty years, and was so nice when I first moved into the classroom next door.

"Can I come in, Bella?"

I put my pen down, "Of course. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You've been a little green lately."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm ok. I've just been really queasy the last few days," I stopped as yawn suddenly interrupted me, making my eyes water, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Mrs Engel gave me a look, "How long have you been married?"

I blushed a little, "About five years. Why?"

Her eyes widened as if she was trying to point out the obvious to me, "And you feel really tired? Queasy during the day, maybe a little sick in the morning?"

I felt my brows draw together, "Yeah…is there something going around?"

Mrs Engel huffed and sat on the edge of one of the desks, "Tell me if I need to butt out, but could you be pregnant?"

All the color left my face, and a strange buzzing sound settled in my ears.

Edward and I had been trying, but it just seemed like a distant dream. Joy and fear mingled in my brain, and I was so tired I was at a loss as the idea settled in my brain.

The room swirled a little as I tried to think over the last few days, counting on my fingers and flipping through the dates.

I looked up at Mrs Engel and swallowed, "I think I need to go."

Standing up, I gathered the papers I was grading and put them in the tote I usually carried my school stuff in. A worried look crossed the older woman's face, "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

Putting my coat on, I buttoned the buttons with shaking hands before shoving my icy fingers into my gloves.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine!"

Moving out from behind the desk, I grabbed my purse and slung my tote over my shoulder. It felt like it weighed a million tons. The room started to sway, my mind raced, and I realized I probably had not eaten enough in the last few days. My tote fell from my shoulder, and I felt like I was moving in slow motion, my legs moving through air that seemed thicker than molasses.

The ringing in my ears got louder, and I could vaguely here Mrs Engel calling to me. I was floating, and then my head cracked against the floor before blackness took me away.

~RS~

EPOV

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Engel, I teach with Bella at the high school? You might want to make your way over to the hospital-"

"Jesus Christ! Is she ok? What the fuck happened to her?"

"She fainted and hit her head. The paramedics thought it would be best to take her to the hospital."

I could feel my body breaking out into a sweat, "I'm on my way, thanks."

I grabbed for my keys in my pocket, and didn't bother with my coat. Tanya's head poked up from the desk, "Where're you off to?"

"Bella fainted and hit her head, she's over at the hospital."

"Oh fuck, I'll hold the fort. Let me know how she is, and try to calm the fuck down, Edward. Do not have an accident or piss off the police on your way over there."

I didn't even say good bye as I flung myself out the front door to the shop and ran to the car. I was never so glad for Italian speed machines in my fucking life.

I sped through the city towards the hospital, and luckily found a close parking spot. Running through the blurry sleet, I flicked my finished cigarette butt towards the gutter and headed towards the entrance. My t-shirt was nearly soaked, and I tugged at it as I entered the hospital Emergency Room. The nurse behind the glass was wearing what looked like fucking Care Bears all over her shirt.

"I'm looking for Isabella Cullen. She came in after she fainted and hit her head." The words came out all fucking rushed and jumbled together.

The nurse checked her roster and gave me directions to where Bella was. My heart was in my mouth as I found my way towards the curtain where the nurse said Bella would be. She was sitting up in bed, her face pale, and a drip leading out of her arm.

She smiled weakly at me, "They said I was really dehydrated so they forced a drip on me."

"Fuck, sweetheart. What happened? Are you ok?" I moved to her side, my fingers moving over her cheek.

"I'm fine, just tired," she did that weak smile thing again, and my chest tightened.

"That teacher who phoned me said you hit your head," I said, looking her over for injuries.

"Yeah, you know me. I'm even klutzy when I'm semi-conscious."

We were interrupted by a female doctor who came in with a nurse trailing behind her. The nurse handed the female doctor a clipboard with some papers on it. She rattled off Bella's details to the doctor as the brunette doctor flipped through the paperwork.

Finally, the doctor looked up, and eyed Bella while the nurse fluttered around, checking Bella's pulse and fluids.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, you seem to be fine after that bump on the head. A little dehydrated, we're going to keep you for a few more hours," the doctor turned to me, "And you are…?"

"I'm her husband, Edward Cullen."

"Aren't you a handsome thing? Bella is it alright with you if I go through your blood work results just now?"

Bella nodded and took my hand, squeezing my fingers almost too tightly with her cold ones. I looked at Bella in alarm as she stared intently at the doctor.

"Well, all the normal stuff, everything looks really good, and you're pregnant. I'd like you to stay another half hour and then you may go. We have some forms for you to fill in when you leave. The nurse will let you know."

Bella was now squeezing so fucking hard, I thought the bones were going to crack in my hand.

"I'm sorry doctor, what did you just say?" I gulped, not sure if I'd heard her correctly.

"Everything looks good and your wife can go home soon."

"Did you say she was preg-"

"Oh yes! And she's pregnant."

"Shut the fuck up."

The doctor blinked once at me, cleared her throat and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Congratulations." With that, she handed the clipboard back to the nurse and flounced off. The nurse hurried away and drew the curtain behind her, giving us some privacy.

I turned back to Bella, whose eyes were excited, and sparkling with tears.

"Edward! We're going to have a baby," she hoarsely whispered, her hand moving to her abdomen.

"Holy fuck," I looked from Bella's face to her hands, and something fucking blew up inside me, and I grabbed Bella's face, my lips on hers, kissing her and wiping tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"We're going to be fucking awesome parents, Bella." I said against her lips.

She smiled, sniffling and whispered back, "I fucking know, right?"

I laughed, and wrapped my arms around my whole fucking world, my wife, and the mother of my child.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
